


Treat You Better

by Void_posie



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Josie is a cheerleader, Penelope is a soccer player, hizzie are just there and are in love, they are both in denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:47:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25476376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Void_posie/pseuds/Void_posie
Summary: Penelope tries not to think about Josie but Josie just knows how to get under her skin.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman, Penelope Park & Josie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 10
Kudos: 150





	Treat You Better

Penelope Park. Popular. Smart. Rich. Good looking. She had everything that she ever wanted. Well almost everything, she didn’t have the one thing (or person rather), that she wanted more than anything. But this girl drove her insane and dated literally the worst person to ever exist (not to be dramatic). So, that’s exactly why nobody knew about this little crush and also why she sleeps with just about any girl that takes her fancy and does that also help to distract herself from this ridiculous and deeply hidden crush that she has on Josie Saltzman, you bet your ass it does.

Also let’s be real Josie knows how to really get under her my skin, like really. Sometimes I wonder how I actually like her, take now for example, I have a girl over, Sophie I think, pretty sure she’s always had a crush on me but I need the distraction after seeing a rather disgusting display of affection between Josie and her idiot boyfriend at school today. I’m also at home which means my door has to remain open, because I can’t be trusted. I hear cat noises coming from the door, said cat noises coming from my adopted sister Hope and her girlfriend Lizzie Saltzman, who is also Josie’s twin sister. 

Josie is also best friends with Hope, which isn’t exactly great for me because they hang out all the time, so it’s hard to get over your crush when she’s always at your house.

When I turn around and tell them to piss off, which they thankfully do, Josie however, decides that she really needs to annoy me yet again and say, “ Did you finally get over that STD, Park?”

My head literally drops, is she actually serious right now, I could kill her. The girl, Sophie, couldn’t get out of my bed quick enough, she practically sprinted past Josie before I could even speak.

”Seriously Saltzman, just because your boyfriend doesn’t satisfy you, doesn’t mean you can deprive the rest of us from getting laid.” I groan at her. She looks slightly annoyed but she still replies, “ Oh bite me Park, it was just a joke.” Then she starts to walk but I want the last word so I shout back “ You wouldn’t be able to handle it, Saltzman.”

Maybe she did kind of save me, I have to start preparing for the big game tomorrow. The Soccer National Championship Final and yours truly is the captain.

The next day at school, me and Hope are just chilling at my locker and then Lizzie comes up behind Hope and kisses her neck. Sometimes it does get little hard not to be jealous of them, they really are the perfect couple. I, then see that Josie is with Lizzie, in her cheerleading uniform and honestly it’s just sinful how amazing she looks in it, and maybe I stare at her legs but she catches me and rolls her eyes in disgust and drags Lizzie away.

The bell rings and before me and Hope part ways as we are in different classes she says, “Good luck tonight sis.”

Me and Hope we’re best friends in kindergarten, unfortunately her parents died in a car accident, leaving her with no family, luckily my parents were able to adopt her. Perks of being rich I guess. And we have been sisters ever since.

” Thanks Hope I expect you to be waving a sign for me.” I replied 

At lunch, I usually stick with my friends- the popular group. The table is talking about the game and of course the after party at my house.   
Then I see Rafael stick his tongue down Josie’s throat at the door of the canteen. I suddenly feel sick and a few people at the table say,

” I’m gonna be sick.”

“Kill me now.”

See it isn’t just me, everything thinks they are a terrible couple. Rafael uses drugs and is quite violent when he wants. Everyone and their mother knows Josie deserves so much better than him. But for the life of me I will never understand why she stays with me. 

The kiss just pisses me off and I can’t wait to get on that soccer pitch to work off some of this anger.

The match is well into the second half and there still has been no goals. I’m a forward and the captain so there is a lot of pressure on me. So I’m eager to score, but the pressure may get to me as I kick the ball from long range and completely miss the goal. Which isn’t helping with my anger levels.

Then I hear “ Nice shot Park.” I turn and look to where the noise came from and it’s the cheerleaders, more specifically Josie. Even with a big crowd I can still hear her comment. She has a smug smirk on her face and I need to wipe it off her face so I reply “Nice legs.” And her jaw drops in disgust, while all the other cheerleaders try not to laugh. I feel rather pleased with myself and even more driven to score.

We get a corner in the last few minutes of the game. It all happened in a bit of a blur but when the ball is kicked in, I head the ball into the net and the crowd goes crazy. I slid on my knees in front of our fans to really piss off Josie, because I can tell she is watching me. I bet everyone cheering me on is driving her mad. Pay back is a bitch.

We win the game and I get to lift the cup and then cheerleaders are performing one last time during my speech and Josie is dancing rather seductively and keeping eye contact with me. Damn Park do not get affected by her, it’s your day.

Me and Hope drive home together and immediately start getting ready for the party at ours. Our parents are pretty chill about this party as they know it’s a big deal for me, so they went away for the weekend.

Everyone starts coming to the party and the alcohol is flowing. Everyone seems to get drunk pretty quickly tonight, except for me because all I can think about is a certain brunette.The party is great and everyone seems to be having a good time, then as I’m taking a breather from the party, I hear what sounds to be an argument between Rafael and Josie, outside in a quite part of the garden.

He is grabbing her roughly trying to kiss her and she is clearly saying no and struggling against him, so I have to step in and protect Josie.

”Let her go, Waithe.”

” Fuck off, Park.”

He then starts pulling at her dress and grabbing her ass, she’s crying and trying hard to get away from him. So I move forward and push him away from Josie. He is extremely high so I know he isn’t going to be a probably. He falls to the ground and once he does I turn to Josie and tell her “ Go back to the party and find Lizzie.” She looks almost angry at me for telling her what to do, thankfully she does what I ask, but she turns back and yells at Raf “ We are over, just to be clear.” 

Once she is completely gone, Rafael manages to get to his feet and once he does I grabbed him by his jacket and pull him closer to me and say with anger in my voice, “ If you ever try and hurt Josie in any kind of way.” He interrupts me saying “ You’ll do what little girl?” He drunkenly laughs and that pisses me off so I say to him, “ I will get one of my father’s guns and shoot you in both of your kneecaps and nobody would care because it’s you. You’re a pathetic, drug addict, dick who never deserved Josie in the first place.

He looked scared but once I mentioned Josie he laughed out “ So that’s what this is about, I had the one thing you can never get.” I proceed to knee him in his downstairs area and once he’s on the ground again I say, “ Get off my property before I call the cops.”

I get back to the party to find Josie. But she finds me first and drags me to the kitchen as there is nobody here. 

She looks furious with me, which is rather confusing as I did save her from that dick.  
  
“ What do you think you were doing back there, I had it handled?”

I literally can’t keep my laugh in, she has somehow made me the bad guy.   
  


“ I was protecting you from your dickhead boyfriend because you definitely did not have it handled, Josette.” I replied once I stopped laughing.   
  


“ Why do you care anyways?” She asks angrily. “ What do you mean, why do you care, because I don’t want you to get hurt.” I yell back in reply.

There is a few seconds silence, I hate silence so I ask, a rather loaded question “ Do you really think I wouldn’t protect you if you needed it, do you think that little of me?”

She looks at me with a look I can’t decipher but then the anger slowly returns to her face and she says, “ I don’t think about you at all, so just stay out of my life and don’t ever call me Josette again.”   
  


She storms passed me, hitting my shoulder rather hard, returning to the party. 

After my encounter with Josie in the kitchen, I rejoin the party. When I find my friends I begin to drown my sorrows and try to forget about Josie.   
  


Shockingly it doesn’t work, she’s all I can think about. No matter how many shots I take, Josie is still the only thing on my mind.

I don’t see her the rest of the night so she obviously went home, which hurts but maybe it’s also for the best. I can talk to her tomorrow when our emotions are more calm.

Between me, Hope and Lizzie we get everyone out of the house around 3 and I am very excited to go to bed. I bid good night to the lovebirds and go into my room and turn on the light and then I see the girl that I couldn’t stop thinking about, sitting on my bed.

She clearly has been crying and but has a watery smile on her face as she says “Hey.”

”Hey yourself.” I say back. I’m not sure how she’s feeling so I just stand there and wait for her to speak.

”I’m sorry okay” she says but i can tell she wants to say more so I remain quiet.   
  


“ I’m sorry I reacted badly when all you were trying to do was protect me. I just.. I just have trouble accepting that kind of help, especially from you.”

I sit beside her on my bed and I can tell she is blushing, so I do what I do best, “ Especially me huh, what do you mean by that ?” I tease.

She laughs at me and says “ I’m only going to say this once and only because you helped me tonight, and also you can’t tell a soul or I will kill you!”

“Now I’m really intrigued.”

She takes a deep breathe in, almost like she’s preparing herself and she says, “ I may have always had a crush on you.”

My crush likes me back. What the fuck. That never happens.

I’m in shock but I’m also Penelope Park, so I’m gonna take this chance with everything I have.

I lean towards her looking in her beautiful dark brown eyes and see no hesitation as I get closer. Then I look at her pouty lips and I can’t help but kiss her, hard.

We keep kissing for what feels like hours and the next thing I know, I’m on top of her, in my bed and we are full on making out. I start kissing her neck and which she is really into as she let’s out a moan. And that very moan brings us out of our daze and then we just look at each other and begin to laugh.  
  
I roll off her and say “ We should probably get some sleep.” She mutters out a yeah as she rolls onto her side, her back facing me. She indicates with her arms that she wants me to cuddle her and who the hell am I to refuse such an offer.

We settle into the cuddle when I whisper in her ear “ In case it was lost in translation, I have a crush on you too.”   
  
She laughs out, “ We will talk in the morning when we have clearer heads, goodnight Park.”

” Good night Jojo.” I kiss her on the cheek and cuddle even more into her, if that was possible. Excited for what tomorrow would bring.

**Author's Note:**

> Again please go easy on me, because I am definitely not a great writer, but all the same I hope you like it.


End file.
